charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Kappa Spirit
is the sixth episode of the first season of ''Charmed'' and the sixith episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 18, 2018. Synopsis IT'S NOT ALL IN THE PAST — With Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) trying to make up with Lucy (guest star Natalie Hall), she realizes that there is a new Kappa member she isn't familiar with and enlists Mel's (Melonie Diaz) help to find out what is going on. Macy (Madeleine Mantock) is concerned about what she saw on Galvin (Ser'Darius Blain) and invites herself to his birthday party to investigate. Meanwhile, Macy is told a cryptic message about her past that she decides to share with her sisters, but her sisters have a secret from her. Rupert Evans also stars.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/10/charmed-episode-106-kappa-spirit.html Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vera *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Valerie Cruz as Marisol Vera *Natalie Hall as Lucy *Meagan Tandy as Summer *McKaley Miller as Brenda Mancini *Constantine Rousouli as Hunter *Eva La Dare as Mama Roz *Caroline Cave as Jenna Gordonson Co-Starring *Abby Rose as Jenna (1989) *Panthea Vatandoost as Sasha *Michael Bean as Dr. Gregorian *Jerome Yoo as Viktor *Emilija Baranac as Heidi *Chaiara Guzzo as Trishelle Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Call to a Restless Spirit'' *''Repose of the Tumuli'' *''Cowrie Shell'' *''Revenant Vanquishing Spell'' Spells TBD Powers * Temporal Stasis: 'Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze the club when Lucy tries to pour the drink on Maggie. Used to freeze Kappa pledges. Used to freeze Jenna. Used to freeze Lucy twice when she jumps off the roof. * 'Telekinesis: 'Macy’s primary power. Used to moved the frozen drink being poured on Maggie a few inches. Used to lift Galvin’s shirt to get a better look at the marking. Used to pass a water bottle to Maggie. Used to remove a board from the pillar outside of the manor. Used to get box out of pillar. Also used by Brenda to lower curtains. * 'Telepathy: 'Maggie’s primary power. Used to feel Mel’s sadness. * 'Persuasion: Used by Brenda to manipulate Lucy by using suggestions. * Intangibility: Used by Brenda as part of her nature as a spirit to be intangible. * Manifestation: Used by Brenda to manifest and become visible in front of others, even humans. * Flight: Used by Brenda to move through the air as a spirit. * Memory Erasure: Used by Harry to erase the Kappa sisters' horrifying memories. * Remote Hearing: Used by Harry to hear Mel and Maggie's call. * Teleportation: Used by Harry several times. Trivia * The song heard in the promo for this episode was also heard in the Marvel Rising franchise featuring Sarah Jeffery's co-stars from Disney movie Descendants: Dove Cameron (as Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider) and Booboo Stewart (Viktor Kohl/Exile). *As of this episode Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada is no longer billed as a series regular. *This episode marks the first time the sisters travel back in time. ** The sisters learn that Brenda, the ghost, died in February 1989. However, when they later cast a spell that takes them back to shortly before her death, the Kappa sorority girls are dancing to Janet Jackson's hit "Miss You Much". However this song was not released until August of that year. *This episode also marks the first time the sisters meet a spirit. ** Coincidentally the actress who played Brenda previously played an similar sorority sister with an tragic ending in the Fox's series Scream Queens. *Referenced the movies, Casper and The Conjuring, to use as examples of existing ghosts. *Harry moves out of the Vera Manor at the end of this episode. *In this episode, it is revealed Marisol and the fellow Elders were killed by electricity. Unanswered Questions * What kind of darkness rests within Macy? * What does the Caine family want with witch blood? * What is the function of the key that Macy found? Answered Questions From Previous Episode(s) * What kind of mark is on Galvin? ** It is a Yoruban symbol intended to protect the marked individual from dark magic. References to the Original Charmed *The sisters confronted a Banshee for the first time in late season three. The banshee in that series was a painstricken witch who became a demon. *The sisters first travelled back in time via a spell to escape a powerful warlock. *In the original series, a ghost can only be vanquished in three ways: first and most notable, the witch who casts the vanquishing spell needs to die and enter the spiritual realm albeit temporarily; second, pour a potion over the spirit's remains; and third, destruction of the source of the spirit's anger. **In the new series, the sisters merely need to cast a specific spell intended for specific types of spirits. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.97 million U.S. Viewers. Quotes Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Images File:106_charmed_photo01.jpg File:106_charmed_photo02.jpg File:106_charmed_photo03.jpg File:106_charmed_photo04.jpg File:106_charmed_photo05.jpg File:106_charmed_photo06.jpg File:106_charmed_photo07.jpg File:106_charmed_photo08.jpg File:106_charmed_photo09.jpg File:106_charmed_photo10.jpg File:106_charmed_photo11.jpg File:106_charmed_photo12.jpg File:106_charmed_photo13.jpg File:106_charmed_photo14.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps Videos |-|Videos= Videos Charmed 1x06 promo Charmed 1x06 Sneak Peek "Kappa Spirit" References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1